


It Was His Home

by grisjoy



Category: Being Human (UK)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-24
Updated: 2014-07-24
Packaged: 2018-02-10 04:51:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 380
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2011551
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/grisjoy/pseuds/grisjoy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Hal never imagined living in a place like Honolulu Heights. Take an inside look on how he feels about it</p>
            </blockquote>





	It Was His Home

**Author's Note:**

> I just wanted to get my writing juices flowing so I searched up prompts and ended up using 'Sanctuary' for this drabble thing :))  
> Hope you like it!!

He would’ve never thought in a million years that he’d end up in a place like Honolulu Heights. Hal imagined nothing else other than living with Leo and Pearl till the end of time. Well of course, till Leo says his farewell and passes on. It was something Hal always thought about everyday when Leo started becoming weak. What was going to happen to him? To him and Pearl? Where were they going to go?  But it never ended with a proper answer. It just stopped half way, never reaching its full capacity.

                So when Leo and Pearl walked through those doors, Hal felt vulnerable. The vulnerability brought him back a long way ago, when he was alone, cold and dying in Belarus. It sent a sharp shiver down his spine. But when Annie welcomed him with open arms, he finally got his answer.

                He wasn’t open to the whole idea at first. After all, the proposition was only for Leo and Pearl to hear, just so they can pass on knowing that he would be okay. He wasn’t planning on actually staying.  It was weird, alien to him. How could he just pick up 55 years, and drop it into this new environment? But he did, and that’s when he started to properly _live_.

                He woke up, worked, and made an honest living of £6.31 an hour; he’d come from work and inhale the aromatic scents of Annie’s dinner, he’d even go out to the shops with Tom to get supplies for baby Eve and the house. The first few days were difficult for him, but he got accustomed to his new routine rather quickly. It was different, but it was comfortable.

                _Home,_ he thought to himself. A word that vanished from his mind once Leo and Pearl left him. _Home_ , he said again. Sure, the floors creaked, the wallpaper peeled, and the whole interior was tacky, but it was a dwelling-place. A place that makes you feel safe. A place with your _family._ It was his home _._ A small smile crept upon his face, and a warm feeling thrived inside him. Hal felt hopeful for once in a long time.

The house that he once saw as ill-favoured became a place that he looked forward to everyday.


End file.
